Tomorrow Would Come Too Soon
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Yoko/Kamina, one-shot. "She knew those hands wouldn’t be happy until they got exactly what they wanted." Review!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann or anything related to it.

This was written for a challenge, and I hope I did justice to these two. The prompt was to re-vamp a certain scene in episode seven of the anime with a raunchier twist. This is for you, Rebecca!

* * *

**Tomorrow Would Come Too Soon**

_May 19, 2009_

* * *

Without as much as a warning she felt the rough bark of a tree against her back as he pushed her, his lips capturing hers.

All she wanted to do was shock him, throw him off a little bit, but he was there and his hands were all over her moving at the same pace his lips were; they were fast and needy, but there was a uncoordinated rhythm to his touch that soothed her nerves. She knew those hands wouldn't be happy until they got exactly what they wanted.

Before she could pull the words back into her mouth, his name fell from her lips and he pulled back with a cocky smile before taking a lasting look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed, it didn't take an idiot to notice, and her chest was heaving with each breathless gasp. He wanted to make a comment about he took her breath away, but he just felt like admiring her. Pretending not to openly gape, he admired her breasts, too; those glorious breasts were like the heaven's image solely for him.

She spoke his name again, this time more like a question, and he cocked an eyebrow in response; he didn't know what to say to her, and he was afraid if he spoke he'd say something so fucking stupid she would laugh and walk away–even though watching her walk away would be nice, only for her ass–but he didn't want her to leave.

Yoko bit her bottom lip, giving him a coy look before beckoning him with a finger to come closer which he didn't hesitate on following.

Their lips met again, more passionately than previously, and the feeling of the rough tree against her back barely registered in her mind this time around. His hands moved from her waist up to her breasts, and she wondered what took him so long to get to that point; he spent the greater portion of their previous battle trying to steal a peek, no matter the cost. When they were actually accessible to him, now, he hesitated? What kind of man did that?

A man with a plan, she reasoned as he moved to ravage her neck, even going as far as playfully biting her skin after he shoved her scarf out of the way. Now that was something she could get on board with, but she wanted to get this show on the road.

Sure that she would receive Kamina-like brownie points for jumping ahead–foreplay could wait until another time–she reached for his pants, tugging at his belt to undo the knot before yanking his pants down at the exact moment his lips found hers again.

At the pleased noise he made at the recent development, he now figured that it would be perfectly alright to go for her shorts. He was surprised, and yet not, at how easily her shorts fell to her knees when he ripped the belt off of her; he had to gape at the sight. She had too many pieces of clothing that got in the way of having a quickie in the forest, she realized with a frustrated sigh. She unzipped and kicked off her boots before kicking off her shorts, only noticing then the look of hunger on Kamina's face; she blushed prettily, unable to hold back the childish nervousness she felt when he looked at her that way. Standing there in front of him as if she wore only that daily (she pretty much did), she pulled off her scarf before retreating to the side of Gurren, as if that would give them some privacy out in the forest as such.

Following her like a lost puppy, he shed the remainder of his clothing before taking her in his arms again. With a low growl, he queried about the scene change and how badly he wanted to fuck her against a tree, and she simply replied that she wanted him to take her against Gurren since he was always so damned alluring while piloting it. He couldn't argue with blunt logic like that, and she was grateful for the quick acceptance; she didn't want to have to walk back to their camp with vicious scratches from a tree on her back that everyone would be able to see–followed by Kamina with the biggest smirk on his face that would take ages to wipe off. That would be like a neon sign, no doubt about that.

He pushed her up against the side of Gurren, lifting her by her backside to hoist her up to the right height; aiding him, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He could've been mean and rip her underwear off, but he just moved it to the side before he pushed into her without preamble; she wished he bothered to take the time to take them off, but her rational thoughts were being scattered by the feeling of having him everywhere at once.

Their lips met as he began to move slowly before picking up a steady pace. She tried not to make much noise, gasping and moaning his name being enough to urge him on during their outdoor activity.

All he could see was red: the red of her hair, Gurren, the stars behind his eyelids whenever he shut his eyes.

Kamina wondered how he went without this feeling before in his life; and, now that he had it, he was never going to let it go. Like a kid in a candy store, he hoisted up Yoko even more and with his free hand he moved her barely-there bikini top aside so he could pay special attention to his favorite of her gorgeous assets. She made the mistake of throwing back her head when his lips and tongue moved downwards to her breasts, which collided her head with Gurren. She took her blunder in stride with only a wince before hissing her admiration towards her partner who was doing the same in return.

Minutes melded into one another as they moved in unison, faster and faster until they laid against each other lazily, spent and very content with themselves. They could retrieve their clothes in a bit... it was dark out, and the moon was their only witness. He promised her, between lazy kisses along her collarbone, that he would give her ten times the orgasm he had just given her–she was grateful for the man who always had to outdo himself in ridiculous ways. She leaned her head against his neck, his strong arms keeping her standing upright. That night was a good night, but tomorrow would come too soon.

In the aftermath, neither of them noticed the pair of wide eyes watching from a short distance away.


End file.
